one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Izuku vs. Sakura
CAF48FEC-6CC9-45F6-ACAB-426D15FD7BE3.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Izuku vs Sakura.jpg|SentryNeo Izuku from My Hero Academia (nominated by Endlesspossibilities2006) takes on Sakura Kasugano of Street Fighter (nominated by Bloodstarz22). Who will win the Round of 64 in the Collection of Worlds Tournament! Introduction ???: That was a better fight, but it seems that more of our subjects have found each other and are willing to engage with each other. The screen showed several fights that were now commencing. the mysterious man showed a fight that was near the dock. Izuku was teleported outside of a dock and saw a few others, however before he could interact with them, they would run. The student felt that the rooftops would be his best interest. Izuku continues to leap until he sees a Japanese schoolgirl. Izuku: Perfect! Maybe she can help. The academic student then leaps down towards the brick street. The impact scared Sakura Kasugano. She then started to attack the student who blocked the attacks with his powers. Sakura: Not this again. I will not allow this to happen to me again like last time. NO ONE BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues SSFIV - Training Stage) 60 Sakura runs at Izuku, who swings at the school girl. Sakura dodges by hitting the road and gliding towards his legs before uppercutting. Sakura hits Izuku with punches before she trips him. Sakura then leaps up and strikes him with her knees repeatedly before she grabs him and slams him to the ground. Not giving the academia student time to catch his breath, Sakura yanks him up by the back of the neck and elbows Izuku before knocking him away. 50 Kasugano jumps at Izuku while he’s on his back, but the punches are blocked when he sticks up with a series of punches. Shunting her back, he flips on his feet and smacks Sakura’s head. Izuku Midoriya swings like a mace and bashes Sakura. With a twirl, he kicks her away and throws magical blasts at Sakura. Spinning on its handle like a top, it drills into Kasugano’s chest. 40 Sakura avoids Izuku’s next attack as he falls from the sky with his fist creating a crater in the street. Izuku swings and shoots black energy at Sakura, who dodges them. Sakura then launches rapid kicks, which appear to hit Izuku until his body disappears in a puff of smoke. Sakura: Where are you? Izuku: That wouldn't be fun if I told you. 33 He reappears behind the schoolgirl and strikes with his flaming fist. Izuku knocks her into the air, where he leaps after her. Izuku ignites his fist in blue flames as he strikes his opponent. Izuku spins rapidly in place and a large cyclone of water forms around him. The cyclone carries him up where he strike Sakura rapidly. Sakura Kasugano falls to the ground but is quick to recover. She instantly walks backward, panicking. Sakura: What is the!!!! 24 Izuku leaps at Sakura, gliding through the air. Sakura punches him repeatedly in the back before kicking him. Sakura charges after Izuku and shooting a fireball. Soon the sound of fists flying is heard as Sakura finished by tossing Izuku. 22 Sakura walks away, Izuku pulls out and releases a bright light. Izuku emerges as he begins to hover as he had transformed into a new form. Izuku: I will not fail. Sakura: You never know when to quit. Izuku swings and launches ice everywhere, which Kasugano barely dodges. Sakura then gets some elevation and strikes Izuku in the head before his hand reaches up and grabs her, and slams her back down on the brick street. 13 Sakura jumps into an ally way to flee from the Izuku. Izuku hovers and narrows his eyes when two of Sakura's fist slowly appear. In a split second, the two school kids are engaged in a furious battle, with fists flying. The two fight with equal strength that shakes the ground of the street. Until a fireball appears out of nowhere. 10 Sakura: Bye!!! Sakura Kasugano then sends the student falling towards the ground as he hits hard to the ground. Sakura had a deja-vu moment when she noticed movement near her and that she needs to time it perfectly. Sakura was going to kick when Izuku disappeared. She tries to find him until a sound came. Izuku: Check... Sakura: Not this time! Sakura Kasugano hits Izuku in the face with a fireball, sending the academy schoolboy back to the ground in the same spot. K.O. Sakura: I did it. The Japanese schoolgirl jumped up with joy as she won. Despite being in such a great amount of pain, Izuku congratulated her. Izuku: Sorry we had to meet this way, but my world is finished. Sakura: What do you mean? Izuku: That mysterious man, he threaten my city; but had I won... we... would still be free. This was when the hero from My Hero Academia started to vanish from the arena. Causing panic in Sakura's eyes. However, this didn't worry Izuku, but disappointed him. Izuku: I knew this would happen, but he must be stopped at all cost. If not all our worlds will be.... He was interrupted as he had completely vanished in front of Sakura. This only served to confused her as she left the area with more questions than answers. The big question being on her mind now. Sakura: What is going on? Results ???: You thought you were going to spoil my plans, Izuku. Ha, you will take that with you along with the rest of your pathetic world. Now with him out of the way, I have a clumsy school girl to get rid of. I will deal with you later. This melee's winner is Sakura Kasugano by Knockout!!! (Cues STREET FIGHTER V : Sakura Theme) Winning Combatant: Izuku: 10 Sakura: 21 Winning Method: K.O.: 18 Death: 3 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Sakura's path here!! Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:One Minute Melees with Music